


be my ariel

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t dare. What type of Eric would I get to be by losing you to be a mermaid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my ariel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever, and english isn't my native language which will possibly cause some trouble. but I do hope you guys like it!

It had been around 3 days since the pack had succeeded rescuing Lydia from the Eichen House. After all the effort and time they put into it, she was finally safe and sound. Yet Stiles hadn’t laid his eyes on her since they had managed to bring her into the animal clinic. Something that was about to change, considering the girl couldn’t have her mother around her any longer, and the older Martin couldn’t stand the idea of her daughter being alone. Therefore, Natalie was willing to go back to work and continue living her life as she should, if the Stilinski boy would keep an eye on the girl. Obviously, she wasn’t very pleased with the idea of him missing another day of school, especially to take care of her daughter when she was the one putting her through this situation in the first place, but at the same time, Stiles really didn’t mind being there for the girl he had been crushing on since the 3rd grade, even if that meant he was going to miss plenty of classes through the day. In fact, they could all just simply agree on the fact that anything was better than school at that moment.  
As soon as the boy arrived at the Martin’s house, Natalie explained him she had already convinced Lydia to eat something in order to take her meds, yet in no way that meant she had already taken breakfast. After nodding and taking mental notes from everything the strawberry blonde girl’s mom told him to do, he was finally able to watch the older Martin approaching her car to leave, which caused him to sigh in relief before finally stepping inside the house and kicking the door shut behind him.   
He considered for a while, whether he should head upstairs and check on her or not, since he was clearly dying to see her again. But instead of bothering her sleep, Stiles merely laid on one of the couches at the living room and watched TV while preventing to fall asleep.  
“What are you doing in here?” The girl said with a rather gentle voice, still filled with curiosity, as she stood behind the couch while massaging her neck carefully with one of her hands. It had been a couple of hours since he got there, but he honestly didn’t mind waiting for her.  
“I… er, your mom…” Stiles had finally turned his amber eyes from the TV to look at her only for some seconds, fearing that if he stared for too long he might get lost. Lydia Martin managed to look beautiful even after waking up, with her messy strawberry blonde hair and her no so attractive pyjamas, and it was too hard for him not to stare. “… asked me to come and make sure you’d be alright.”  
“Are you seriously watching Tarzan?” She questioned him, literally forgetting what brought him here, which stopped her from getting annoyed at the fact her mother simply couldn’t leave it alone, once she observed the cartoon movie on the TV of her living room while crossing her arms over her chest lazily.  
The boy’s lips formed a gentle smirk at the movie and the fact that his old friend was trying hardly to judge him for his choice of entertainment when she found herself too focused on it as well within a few seconds. It amused him, being able to see a tiny grin onto her lips as she watched Tarzan struggling to communicate with other human beings, which guaranteed him that the idea of playing a cartoons’ DVD was definitely one of the best ways to help someone who was sick getting better, - even if she wasn’t exactly ‘sick’. Either way, whenever he’d get sick when he was younger, watching cartoons was clearly a great way to keep him not only distracted and entertained, but it was actually good to make him feel better. Yet, once he was about to tell her something about that, the Stilinski boy saw the way the strawberry blonde girl took a seat next to him on the couch, not exactly complaining over anything as instead she just kept paying attention to the TV. Perhaps, she was just too tired and urgently needing to feel like a normal human being once again, after all the craziness their group of friends had gone through for a while now. No, she wasn’t sick, but she still needed to feel better, - which reminded him of the chocolate cake he had baked for her in the morning.  
“But I brought you something else.” He meant to say ‘something better’, but he chose not to. Quickly, he stood on his feet awkwardly, trying not to trip on himself when he had just realised that her presence made him feel nervous once again, after so long, - as if his feelings for her had been asleep this whole time, and now they were coming back to him, more powerful than ever, and he merely couldn’t hold back any of it back anymore.   
Still, that wasn’t at all bad. Lydia no longer ignored or avoided their connection, in fact, she wouldn’t mind pulling him closer, - which led her to grin brightly when the boy she actually grew feelings for switched the movie to “The Little Mermaid”.  
“You remembered.”  
“Of course.” He smiled, slightly nervous. How could he not remember? “I figured the movie would be better, but I still brought you the book.” The brunette pointed his forefinger out at the book onto the coffee table beside the cake while he fell down on the couch, near her once again, eventually reaching out for it to cut off a slice and hand it out at her, which she took, rather excitedly. Little did he know that she'd be snuggling into his chest afterwards, without him planning on it.  
“My… um…” Stiles did try to speak as he gathered enough courage to wrap his arms around her slim body that was lying against his, but at first it seemed just impossible. “… dad told me to get you a pie, but I’m better at baking cakes.” It wasn’t at all a lie, - he wasn’t that great at cooking anything else but a simple cake, - yet the sheriff hadn’t told him anything. In fact, his dad didn’t even know he was heading to Lydia’s place instead of going to school, but he still wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of telling her that it was all him, since he didn’t know how she’d react.  
“It’s great Stiles, and you didn’t have to.” She murmured between bites. “… but really, you should probably add baking cakes at the list of the great things you usually do.” She really didn’t think of her words until they slipped from her mouth, and that was actually enough to make her blush a little. And man, the sight of that was wonderful; Stiles even promised himself to make her blush more often.  
They watched the movie with far too much curiosity, as if it was the first time they had ever played it, so they wouldn’t lose themselves in each other. Lydia literally occupied the whole couch, leaving only a small space for Stiles to sit on, and had her torso lying over his chest, which, honestly, wasn’t at all uncomfortable. Being able to cuddle with her through the whole movie meant more to him than what he’d ever be able to put into words, and even if his body was already aching for being in the exact same position over an hour, he really didn’t mind it. He had waited for that for too long to simply waste the chance.  
“This is my favourite part.” The girl mumbled as they watched Ariel getting her voice back, and he found himself arching an eyebrow at it.  
“Oh, yeah?” His tone of voice was full of mockery. “I figured, happy ending, being able to stay with the charming prince forever and always, blah blah blah.”  
“Shut up!” She said whilst a chuckle escaped through her tempting lips, and that was enough for him to lock his gaze with them. “I want to be a mermaid.”  
“You wouldn’t dare. What type of Eric would I get to be by losing you to be a mermaid?”  
“The one that would either come along, or wait for me.” His beautiful brown eyes widened a little at her words, both surprised and relieved that she didn’t push him away. Waiting for her didn’t frighten him at all, he had been doing that for a long time, and it’s not like he planned on giving it up just because it was already getting too difficult having to stay away from her since she was with someone else. So, he gave her that perfect gentle smirk of his that reassured her that he wasn’t going anywhere, - never, - and that she was most definitely safe with him.  
“As if I had another choice, - of course I’d wait for you.”  
“You’re a good Eric, then.” Lydia said, pressing her lips against his jawline in a rather tender kiss, which said that she was both grateful and happy he was there for her.


End file.
